


A Rogue Ensnared

by Astatine (Teacups_and_Switchblades)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Smut, Hopefully some humour, Hybrid!Levi, Hybrid!Mikasa, Light Angst, M/M, Warlock!Eren, if you like shit jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacups_and_Switchblades/pseuds/Astatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaeger, Eren<br/>Warlock, Shifter<br/>Pure breed 1st class<br/>Rank: 0</p><p>The village of Shiganshina was a peaceful place to live, a refuge for magical beings within the lands of Kingdom Maria. That is, until a young boy by the name of Eren Jaeger learnt his first and only trick. That day, the town lost several historic buildings, and more than one flock of sheep, having escaped to the great Marian countryside.<br/>Years later, Eren learns that there is much more to life than the small cottage he grew up in, where he spent his days stirring potions and gutting wild animals for dinner, that the odd visions and strange voices were not a part of his (not so) normal daily life, that they were somehow linked to his dry, scorched mouth and his inexplicable urge to flee, to run away as fast as possible, back to the place where his life was (quite literally) thrown into disarray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rogue Ensnared

I felt every cell in my body vibrating in motion, like individual sparks leaping from a lighter, fuelled by the adrenaline crackling through my veins and electrifying my nerves; the signals completely bypassed my synapses and short-circuited my nervous system. Words and images exploded in my brain; fireworks snapping down my spinal chord, trying to tell me how to act, how to think rationally, but my body moved beyond my will, burning past the point of pain. My legs moved by reflex, my eyes dry and breathing harsh, the cold trickle of fear seizing my chest and taking over. I skidded down the narrow roads, dimly lit and saturated with the tears of heaven. Even the sky seemed to be out for vengeance, a bolt of light illuminating the darkly glistening streets blindingly bright.

 

“Come on!” I desperately gritted out, trying to focus my frantic thoughts into something tangible, waiting for that familiar surge of energy, but nothing of the like happened. “f-fuck!”

 

The world split apart seconds later, a deafening crash rumbling throughout my chest. I wavered, I was exhausted and I didn't want to move; it was hopeless. My knees dissolved, hard gravel puncturing the skin of my cheek. I could smell metal, I could taste it in my mouth.

 

The world flipped, the back of my head hitting the pavement hard. I opened my eyes, seeing the stars peeking out from behind storm clouds.

 

There are so many, I thought to myself, feeling giddy in my delirium.

 

I frowned as my view of the stars was blocked by two inky grey orbs. They were narrowed, dilated, so far that I imagined I could see the dusty smattering of light through them, as if those inviting tunnels of darkness were in fact the entrance to a black hole, and I was watching from the inside, feeling my body contort and stretch and slip away from me. The star gazer smirked, the sharp tendrils of their icy fire lighting up my soul. They placed petals on my lips and thorns around my throat and wrists; I couldn't cry out with my mouth so I tried with my eyes. The stars seemed to weep for me. I started counting them, slowly and methodically, deciding that if I were to die under the stories of the sky, then it wasn't the worst way it could happen. My eyes slipped closed, static and wool inside my head; a dull sense of dread ebbing and fading, filling my head with the memories of a song after a crescendo, the tone becoming sweeter in order to lull the listener into a close.

 

Dying didn't seem as fatalistic as I expected it to be.


End file.
